Feno no Chijou
by backura
Summary: Yôgi, Nai et Gareki retrouvent par hasard un jeune garçon aux allures étranges et inhumaines. Il est en réalité dans la même position que Nai, c'est un animal braconné pour les effets aphrodisiaque que procurent son corps entier. Feno, tel est son nom, se décide à coller Gareki. Mais ce dernier n'est pas habitué à ce genre de choses...
1. Chapter 1

**Karneval : Feno no Chijou**

** Cette fois ci, Nai, Gareki et Yôgi poursuivaient une mission plus ou moins banale dans une région froide, comme la fois où ils furent attaqués pas deux varugas. Il neigeait beaucoup, et cette neige s'accumulait sur le sol, environnent une épaisseur de 10centimetres. Malgré cette contrainte, ils n'eurent aucun mal à éliminer leur cible. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le combat qui intéressa Nai, mais plutôt les étranges bruissements provenant d'un arbre, un épicéa. Alors que Yôgi terminait sa lutte, Gareki remarqua le comportement du Niji. **

**_-Quelque chose ? demanda t il._**

**_-Oui. Derrière l'arbre ! _**

**Le jeune aux cheveux ébènes se déplaça jusque là-bas, rapidement, il découvrit un garçon proche de son âge, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les genoux contre son torse, ses bras les entourant. Il ne semblait en rien grelotter, alors qu'il ne portait qu'une vulgaire chemise et une sorte de short. Il possédait une chevelure étrange, partant de la couleur violette à la base pour allait se terminer en doré sur les pointes De la neige gelée, des brindilles, des feuilles et de la terre se mêlaient à la moindre de ses mèches. Ce corps si frêle, plus encore que Nai, s'adossait contre le tronc, et les frottements sur l'écorce était ce qui avait alertés le Niji. Le plus intriguant, et ce qui laissa Gareki figé, se fut la corne qui demeurait sur le crâne du garçon, une cornes se terminant en trois pointes se pliant vers l'intérieur.**

**Poussé par sa curiosité, le brun avança sa main vers cette étrange ramure, jusqu'à la frôler, et elle tomba parterre. **

**_-Q-Qu'est ce que… ?! _**

**Mais son interrogation, sa surprise, n'eut pas le temps d'épiloguer, car déjà Yôgi arriva, tout aussi surprit, mais pas autant, pas vraiment. Il s'arrêta à son tour pour identifier la créature présente devant lui. **

**_-Pourquoi fais-tu le mort ? demanda Nai, comprenant la situation. Il ne faut pas avoir peur. _**

**Le garçon sembla soudainement animé, car il se mit à trembler tout en se recroquevillant d'avantage, le dos courbé, à nu, emplit de griffures, sans doute celles d'animaux sauvages. **

**_-On ne peut pas le laisser là ! Déclara alors le blond, avant de prendre l'animal dans ses bras, sans même que ce dernier ne se rebelle. En effet, il sembla tomber dans un malaise soudain. _**

**_-Il s'est réveillé ?_**

**Depuis que l'étrange garçon était monté à bord du deuxième vaisseau, il ne fit que rester au lit, et le docteur Akari s'occupait de lui. Hirato souhaitait avoir de plus ample nouvelles, et surtout savoir d'où sortait cet enfant cornu. **

**_-Il ne parle pas, déclara le scientifique. Il refuse en tout cas, à moins qu'il ne sache pas. Il reste sur le lit, se lève, marche dessus, mais n'en descend jamais. C'est comme si des vitres invisibles l'en empêchées. _**

**_-C'est bizarre, remarqua le blond. Pourquoi agit-il comme ça ? _**

**Les cinq personnes, c'est-à-dire Yôgi, Gareki, Nai, Hirato et le docteur, entrèrent dans la chambre du patient. Ce dernier se trouvait sous sa couette, mais les regardait avec de grands yeux. **

**_-Tu vois, ceux sont eux qui t'ont trouvé. Nai, Gareki, et Yôgi, commença le docteur. Sort de sous cette couette._**

**Cependant, rien ne bougea sous la couette. Pas d'un millimètre. Alors le Niji s'approcha du lit pour s'accroupir devant et planter son regard sur celui de l'autre, ne laissant dépasser qu'une partie de son visage.**

**_-Tu as peur de nous ? demanda t il._**

**Evidement, aucune réponse. Mais il persévéra, avec des mots doux et des approches se soldant toutes par des échecs, ne faisant que repousser le patient. Apres quelques minutes de ce jeu là, le docteur décida de reprendre la parole, expliquant que le jeune garçon possédé pas mal de griffures montrant une fuite dans la fôret, donnant lieu à des attaques d'animaux sauvages. Puis il en vînt à sortir une tablette numérique qu'il montra aux autres. Dessus s'écrivaient des phrases scientifiques et des symboles étranges. Seul Yôgi réussit à déchiffrer une partie. **

**_-Pourquoi avoir fait de telles recherches ? _**

**_-Ce garçon n'est pas humain. _**

**Il en choqua plus d'un, mais pas Hirato, qui resta silencieux et stoïque face à l'annonce, attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas.**

**_-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il est comme Nai ?! s'exclame le blond._**

**_-Oui. C'est à peu prés ça. La ramure que vous avez ramenée, elle appartient à une espèce d'animal provenant d'un pays assez lointain, et dont on ne sait pas tout en réalité. C'est un animal qui se sert de sécrétions à fin de se défendre. Il sécrète des hormones et une odeur particulière qui rendent « fou ». Je sais qu'il a été retrouvé des trafic de ces animaux pour faire des stupéfiantes et autres drogues. Autrement dit, c'est un animal devenu assez rare, puisqu'il n'est pas même protégé contre le braconnage. _**

**_-Pourquoi…comment il est devenu humain ?! demanda la même personne que plus tôt._**

**_-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Les recherches sur les environs où vous l'avez trouvait ne mènent pas vraiment à une piste. La seule chose intrigante retrouvée et qu'un petit village principalement composé de maisons closes à brulé récemment, il y a un mois ou deux. _**

**_-Quel rapport avec lui ? interrogea Gareki. _**

**_-nous n'en savons rien pour le moment, décréta alors l'autre brun. Le peu de recherches que nous avons fait n'apporte que cet élément là. Il est probable qu'il y vivait, tout simplement. Le village ayant brulé, pour des causes nous étant inconnues, il s'est retrouvé seul. Akari, fait ce qu'il faut pour en savoir plus sur ce garçon._**

**Le médecin acquiesça, et laissa les quatre individus quitter la pièce. Le patient devait être âgé de prés de treize ans, physiquement en tout cas. Sur le sommet de son crâne, à l'emplacement vide de ses deux bois, poussaient désormais des pointes. Ces dernières ne se voyaient pas vraiment dans tout le fouillis de ses cheveux. Il avait un visage si jeune, lisse, et très clair, à la limite du blanc. Vus l'état de son corps, il ne mangeait pas à sa faim depuis un moment déjà. **

**Ce n'est que le lendemain que Nai voulut retourner voir le garçon si intriguant, l'autre non-humain. Evidemment, son ami brun le suivit, mais pas le blond, étant reparti pour une nouvelle mission avec Tsukumo. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre presque vide, seulement équipée d'un lit. Le Chijou, puisqu'il semblait plus être de cette espèce animal que de celle de l'humain, s'amusait, assit sur la couette, enveloppé dans un pyjama bleu clair. Visiblement, quelqu'un l'avait lavé, car sa chevelure retrouvait un aspect normal, bien coiffé, et propre, tout comme le reste de son corps. **

**-****_Akari n'est pas là ? lui demanda Nai. _**

**Le garçon refusa de répondre et se renfrogna dans son coin. **

**_-…Gareki _****_? Tu crois qu'il ne sait pas parler ? _**

**Celui-là remarqua que l'alité venait de relever la tête, apriori, quelque chose dans ces paroles l'intriguait. Alors il fit répéter sa phrase au Niji, deux fois. Et il comprit rapidement le mot exact qui perturbait tant l'enfant. Il se dirigea alors doucement vers lui, bien qu'il prennait un air imposant vus sa taille, face à l'autre qui se tenait alors droit sur le lit, debout.**

**_-C'est mon prénom ? Toi, comment tu t'appelles ? _**

**N'obtenant pas de réponse, il recommença à prononcer son prénom, pour vérifier qu'il avait bien eu une réaction. Et en effet, il releva les yeux vers l'adulte, comme attendant une suite. Et finalement il l'a prononça tout seul.**

**_-Gaki !_**

**Il sembla fier d'avoir prononcé deux des syllabes du mot l'intriguant tant. **

**_-Gareki. J'm'appelle Gareki, pas « Gaki »._**

**_-Ga…Gahèk…Ga…Géki._**

**_-Non. Ga-Re-Ki. Ce n'est pas simple ?_**

**Nai les rejoignit et se mit à son tour à prononcer. Seulement, malgré leurs efforts communs, le cornu resta bloqué sur « Géki ». Et c'est en le répétant une dernière fois qu'il se jeta dans les bras du grand brun, le mettant alors mal à l'aise, ne sachant que faire. Pourquoi ce gamin s'accrochait à lui comme ça, d'un coup ? Pour qu'elle raison ? **


	2. Feno

**Le jeune garçon se laissa s'écrouler au sol après avoir poussé une courte plainte. Il porta une de ses mains sur son genou droit. Les deux autres lui demandèrent alors ce qui n'allait pas, et Gareki se permit de toucher l'endroit sensible, il examina d'un point de vue exterieur, il n'y avait rien. Ce serait il fracturé un os ? Mais, même en touchant, le petit ne fit plus un bruit, comme si la douleur n'avait était que foudroyante.**

**-C'est quoi ton nom ? lui demanda Nai, à fin de le mettre plus à l'aise, et qui sait ? Il pourrait s'habituer au Niji. **

**Cependant il n'y eu aucune réponse malgré la répétition de la question de trois façons différentes. Le brun essaya à son tour, et cette fois si, mais non sans une bouderie, il lui repondit qu'il s'appellait Feno****.**

**_-Alors comme ça, tu te prénommes Feno ? _****fit curieusement le docteur.**

**Ledit Feno ne lui répondit qu'avec un signe de tête. Cela exaspéra un peu l'adulte mais ne le vexa pas pour autant. Dans deux jours il repartait, et il n'aurait plus à se soucier constamment de cet enfant, bien qu'il l'intéresse… Mais comme Nai, il serait affecté au second vaisseau, particulièrement à Gareki, visiblement, l'enfant le préférait à tous les autres.**

**_-Geki ? _****demanda l'autre. **

**-« _Gareki ». Je me demande bien pourquoi tu ne veux pas dire son nom correctement… _**

**Lorsque Yôgi rentra dans la chambre, le petit se faisait coiffer, des mèches dorées se promenaient sur le parterre. Les cheveux, plus d'une teinte violette alors, bouclés un peu et ne descendait plus qu'à la hauteur de sa nuque, coupé en dégradé depuis ses oreilles.**

**_-Je ne savais pas que tu coiffais, _****rigola le blond. **

**-_Vus la pagaille, je n'avais pas le choix… Et Comme ce gamin n'accepte personne d'autre pour l'entretenir convenablement, je m'y colle. Où est Gareki ?_**

**_-Hein ? Pourquoi cela ? Il est dans le salon…_**

**_-Ramènes le alors, qu'il s'en occupe. _**

**L'adolescent pouffa de rire, comme si le brun accepterait de venir faire la toilette à cet étrange garçon ! Sérieusement, il n'était pas du tout du genre à se préoccuper d'un gamin inconnu qui ne sait même pas prononcer son prénom convenablement. Et puis, pourquoi restait-il là ? Certes, Feno ne représentait pas l'espèce humaine, puisque génétiquement modifié pour avoir les propriétés d'étranges créatures, mais cela ne constituait pas une véritable raison pour laquelle il résidait dans le second vaisseau, déjà qu'il y avait Nai par on ne sait quelle méthode… Et ce docteur qui ne repartait pas, depuis quand aimait-il rester à bord du vaisseau ?**

**-_Tu y va ? _****_-Gareki ne voudra pas venir, il étudie là._**

**_« Géki ? » _****prononça finalement l'enfant, l'air bête, comme si il ne comprenait rien d'autre. Pourtant, lorsqu'on lui disait de manger, de boire, d'aller au cabinet, il comprenait. ****Après une brève discussion, ou monologue, le blond fini par céder et reparti dans la pièce où il se trouvait plus tôt. Etonnamment, il ne revînt pas seul, mais accompagné par le brun, seul, Nai se promenant avec Tsukumo dehors, profitant d'aller visiter le village où reposait non loin le navire****.**

**_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_**** demanda le solitaire, bien qu'en sachant la réponse.**

**_-J'ai des choses à faire et cet enfant n'accepte personne. Donc, tu t'en occupes. _****Akari se leva de sa chaise, donna une paire de ciseaux et un peigne au brun puis disparu derrière la porte.**

**_-H-Hey ! Et pour sa jambe alors ?!_**

**_-Oh ? Ça t'intéresse ?_**

**Intrigué par le fait que le jeune homme se préoccupait de l'autre, le docteur avait rapidement fait demi-tour et resta dans l'embrasure de la porte tout en lui expliquant qu'il n'y avait aucunes blessures mais une malformation au niveau de son genou, ou alors un choc qui lui aurait déformer l'os concerné. Ces explications vite dites, il s'en alla sans demander son reste, laissant les trois autres dans un silence. ****Yôgi tenta une approche vers le lit, et le petit ne bougea pas. Ses cheveux se trouvaient toujours en pagaille, en grosse partie, notamment à cause du travail inachevé, et des saletés restaient collées. Le Chijou laissa même le blond lui caresser la tête, sentant par la même occasion les petites bosses. **

**-_Tiens, t'as qu'à prendre ça et t'en occuper, _déclara Gareki en voyant l'autre sourire bêtement devant le gamin qui ne bronchait pas. _Il t'aime bien aussi, c'est bien, non ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire._**

**Il deposa les deux outils sur le lit et tourna les talons.**

**_-Mais je dois partir en mission dans dix minutes. Et il faut le surveiller. Je ne peux… Q-que… ?!_****Il coupa sa phrase dans un élan de surprise, et un peu de douleur. Sans crier garde, Feno venait de lui mordre le poignet et se décidait à rester accroché.****_-_**

**_Aïe ! Hé ! Arrête ! Ça fait mal ! Lâches moi, Feno !_**

**Cependant, il n'écouta absolument pas et se contenta de garder sa prise malgré l'agitation du blond qui le forçait à bouger sa tête dans tous les sens. Gareki regarda la scène, exaspéré devant la stupidité de son aîné qui pensait pouvoir apprivoiser un animal sauvage avec une pauvre caresse. Oui, pour lui, Feno ne représentait rien d'autre qu'un animal sauvage. Il ne savait pas parler, en tout cas pas pour le moment, ne marchait pas, ne mangeait pas correctement et refusait tout ce qui lui était étranger. Par contre il écoutait deux personnes : Gareki et Akari. **

**_-Feno, laisses le tranquille._**

**Sous ces simples paroles, l'enfant arrêta tout de suite et se coucha sur le ventre, les yeux fermés, comme attendant une punition. Cette dernière n'arriva pas et n'arriverait probablement jamais. Par-dessus les plaintes du blond, l'autre jeune homme réussit à expliquer qu'il ne fallait pas mordre ni même faire du mal pour rien, et que ce garçon, bien qu'abruti, n'était pas méchant. Il y eu naturellement de nouvelles plaintes, mais cela il l'ignora, trop préoccupé à s'en aller.**

**_-Attends ! Gareki ! Je ne peux vraiment pas m'en occuper. Et c'est Akari qui veut que ce soit toi qui t'en charge. _**

**_-J'ai d'autre choses à faire. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre_****_-Mais il n'y a personne d'autre que Feno accepte._**

**Finalement contrains de rester, le brun prit la peine de finir le découpage dans la chevelure de l'animal. Il remarqua alors une chose étrange. Lorsqu'il lui coupait des mèches de cheveux, la pointe devenait dorée, comme si le contact avec l'air changeait la couleur du cheveu. Cependant, au sommet du crâne, la couleur violette prédominée et se rependait quelque peu. Gareki fut bien intrigué par cela, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention, ce parfum autours de lui le préoccupait d'avantage.**

**_-Tu sens cette odeur ?_****Il n'eu pas de réponse, mais après une brève insistance, il eu un « non ». ****-_Donc tu sais parler, n'est ce pas ?_****_-Oui, _****répondit faiblement le Chijou_._****_-Et tu ne sens vraiment pas cette odeur de fleurs ? _**

**_-Non._****_-Tu pourrais me dire d'où tu viens ? _****L'aîné venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait toujours pas d'où sortait cet enfant, ni comment il avait été créé. Or, sa curiosité le piquait étrangement. Il le questionna sur le fameux village brulé, exposa sa théorie selon laquelle il se serait enfuit et attaquait en traversant la foret. Cependant, aucune réponse ne sortie de la bouche de l'alité. **

**_-Ton genou ?_****Encore un silence. Celui-ci ne dura pourtant pas longtemps car l'arrivé du docteur changea la donne. **

**_-J'ai trouvais des informations qu'il va falloir que tu valides, Feno. D'après des témoignages, après l'incendie, tu as été aperçu de nombreuses fois, mais jamais avant. Tu viens donc de là-bas, non ?_**

**Le regard étrangement haineux du cadet forçait à croire que soit il dérangait, soit la proposition se trouvait être exacte. Il n'eut tout de même pas un seul mot ni signe de tête.**

**_-J'ai également récupéré des infos sur un trafique humains dans ce même endroit. Rien d'étonnant vus les commerces qu'il y avait. Il y a eu notamment des convois transportant des enfants, dont un venant d'un endroit où l'on peut trouver des Chijou. Je suppose que quelqu'un t'as vendu à une famille cherchant un esclave. Cela fonctionnait bien à une époque. _**

**L'homme à la blouse blanche brancha certain des appareils présents dans la pièce à fin de faire de nouvelles analyses. Durant plusieurs minutes il pianota sur les écrans puis finit par demander à Gareki de déshabiller le plus jeune. **

**-_Pourquoi je ferais ça ?_**

**_-Je préfère que quelqu'un le fasse. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors ça m'arrangerait._**

**_-Je ne suis pas là pour ça. D'ailleurs je repars._**

**C'est alors que le docteur lui demanda si lui aussi sentait le parfum de fleurs dans la chambre. Intrigué car il croyait d'abord qu'il l'avait rêvé, Gareki arrêta sa marche et demanda de plus ample détails. Akari lui rappela que les Chijou se servaient de leur odeur pour se défendre, ainsi être deux permettait de contrer un effet inattendu. Gareki voulait tout de même refuser, partir sans demander son reste, pourtant il s'en sentait incapable, si bien que lorsqu'il posa son regard sur le garçon assit sagement sur le lit, il ne trouva pas de sens à refuser d'aider. ****Ainsi il commença en lui retirant le haut du pyjama, dévoila alors un corps fin et pâle, semblant aussi fragile que tu verre. De grosses griffures se présentaient sur son torse.**

**_-Laisses le en caleçon._**

**Le brun fit donc cela et observa, autre que toutes ces marques, que le cadet ne bronchait pas du tout, ni de froid, ni de dérangement.****Gareki resta durant une partie des tests, puis, après l'arrivé d'un mal de tête étrange, il décida de repartir étudier son livre, au salon. Il dit donc au revoir au gamin. ****Akari parti pour rejoindre son laboratoire, Hirato désigna Yôgi et Gareki pour s'occuper de l'enfant, le temps des recherches. Le docteur n'aurait pas pu s'en charger seul une fois à son lieu de travail. Cela fit plaisir au Niji et au blond, mais pas vraiment au dernier qui rechignait devant la tâche lui étant donné. Et puis, il n'allait pas rester dans ce lit non plus ! Et du coup il fut voté que Feno partagerait la chambre de Yôgi pendant un moment. Seulement, une fois le garçon sorti de la chambre blanche, il ne faisait que coller Gareki. Au grand désespoir de celui-ci. **


	3. Chapter 3

-_Arrêtes de me tenir le bras, râla t il, exaspéré._ En effet, le petit animal tenait fermement son bras droit, à deux mains, et refusait de s'en séparer, de telle sorte que d'un point de vue extérieur, on pouvait se demander si sa vie n'en dépendait pas... Il réussit pourtant à le faire lâcher prise une fois assit sur le canapé de la salle commune. Soufflant un grand coup, le brun prit un livre à la couverture vierge et s'appliqua dans sa lecture, de sorte qu'il oublia même jusqu'à la présence des deux gamins autours de lui, Feno à droite, Nai à gauche. Ce dernier, habitué aux instants de lectures du brun, se contenta d'attraper un mouton pour lui parler et jouer avec. Un de ces petits robots se baladant dans tout le vaisseau. Cela intriguant le troisième. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un de si près, et pour cause, enfermé dans sa chambre, aucuns d'entre eux ne venaient et sa sortie, trop récente, ne lui avait pas permis d'en croiser. Tout d'abord tranquillement assit, il fixa Nai d'un air étrange, puis, plus il regardait, plus sa curiosité le piquait. C'est en se penchant pour regarder un peu plus l'étrange animal qu'il croisa les pages du livre que tenait son aîné. Furtivement, il glissa un doigt sur l'un des symboles géométriques parcourant les pages. Gareki s'en étonna. _-ça te dit quelque chose ? _ _-Quoi ? _Prononça t il d'une faible voix. _-__Tu connais ? Ce sont des schémas de filtrations._ _-« Filtra»… Pourquoi ?_ _-Comme pour le café ? _demanda subitement le Niji, également intéressé par les images. _-Oui. Ce sont des procédés utilisés pour enlever un élément qui se trouve dans un autre. _ Nai acquiesça, l'air content d'avoir appris cette définition, tandis que l'autre ne comprenait pas vraiment, restant dubitatif. _-Tu ne comprends pas tout ce qu'on dit, n'est ce pas ? _ Feno secoua la tête négativement, murmurant un « comprendre pas » avant de s'agglutiner dans le coin du canapé, la tête sur l'accoudoir. Il n'en bougea qu'au bout d'une longue demi-heure durant laquelle Nai avait commencé une partie de cache-cache avec les moutons. _-Géki ? _ L'aîné griffonnait sur du papier lorsqu'il fut appelé. Le petit protégé, assit de nouveau, le regarda avec insistance, chose que le concerné ne comprit pas spécialement. Il passa outre ce détail. -_Qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda t il tout en continuant ses schémas._ _-Besoin…, prononça faiblement le Chijou, tentant de trouver les mots, mais n'y parvenant pas. _ C'est en le voyant s'agiter tout en serrant les jambes que le brun comprit le problème. Le gamin souhaitait simplement se rendre aux toilettes. Sachant comme le vaisseau pouvait se révéler être grand, Gareki l'accompagna au lieu de commission. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il le dérangea car par la suite Feno se coucha à ses côtés, sur le canapé et s'y endormi paisiblement.

A son réveil, Feno ne retrouva personne à ses côtés et même la pièce avait changée. Enfaite, quelqu'un l'avait semblait-il amené dans un lit, en dessous d'un autre lit, ce qui l'effraya, persuadé que le tout allait lui tomber dessus. En un éclair il se dégagea des couettes et traversa la pièce sans même prêter attention aux peluches et cahiers qu'il renversa sur son passage. Collé à une grande vitre, les yeux fermés, il n'osa plus bouger. Sa paralysie s'accentua lorsqu'il ressentît les vibrations de l'appareil. Tout autours de lui se déplaçait, lui comprit, et cela l'effraya d'avantage. Ce fut Akari qui le découvrit apeuré dans un coin de la chambre, venu faire quelques prélèvements, et le sachant endormi dans un des lits. Sitôt la porte ouverte, une vague d'un parfum fruité l'embauma. Prévoyant, il mit un masque amené exprès pour ce genre de cas. Il parti ouvrir la baie vitrée pour aérer. -_Feno ?_demande t il doucement._ Tu ne te sens pas bien ? _ _-Géki… ! _ Tremblant, il avait collé ses genoux à son torse et plaquait ses mains sur ses oreilles, se balançant en prenant appuie sur ses pieds. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à le calmer, puisque la seule obsession du garçonnet était le brun, il le réclama auprès d'un mouton. Quelques minutes après, Gareki arriva et s'étonna de voir le Chijou dans cet état, alors qu'il dormait si paisiblement plus tôt. L'odeur régnant encore un peu le troubla. -_De quoi a-t-il peur ?_ _-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il te réclame, alors ça arrangerait les choses si il se calmait en te voyant. Il est comme un enfant sauvage, il lui faut des points d'accroches, des repères. Apriori, ca crainte vient de ce qu'il entend. _ _-Ce qu'il entend ? Feno ? _ Gareki tenta une approche en s'agenouillant à un mètre du jeune. Ce dernier ne détourna pas pour autant le regard. -_Feno ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? _ Mais aucune réaction. -_Si c'est ce qu'il entend, il faut qu'il se concentre sur autre chose alors. _ Espérant que cela fonctionne, le docteur demanda à son cadet de mettre une musique depuis son portable. Hésitant, craignant que ça n'empire la situation, Gareki fit ce qu'il dit et mit une musique d'un genre rock. Instantanément, Feno se redressa et prit la peine de regarder d'où provenait la musique avant de se jeter sur son protecteur désigné. Il l'accrocha si bien que le brun cru qu'il ne s'en débarrasserait jamais. L'odeur disparue. _-Bon, déjà, je peux dire que son système de défense fonctionne, et il faut faire attention. Ce parfum à le même effet qu'une drogue, on peut même en devenir dépendant. Fais bien attention à toi, tu es le plus exposé au risque. _ _-Je n'ai pas réclamé à ce qu'il se colle à moi ! _ _-Oui. Mais c'est un fait. Ha ! D'ailleurs, une des victimes de l'incendie s'appelait « Gékiro ». Assez étrange comme coïncidence. _

Akari fit donc ses quelques prélèvements en plus, encore une fiole de sang, quelques cheveux, de la peau et un scanner du corps entier. Tu ceci lui étant nécessaire pour le bon déroulement de ses recherches. Humaniser un Chijou, ce n'était pas rien. Puis il reparti dans son laboratoire, sur terre. Feno resta muet tout le restant de la journée et suivit Gareki où qu'il aille, accroché à une de ses mains, toujours apeuré, incapable de se calmer d'avantage.

Arriva donc le moment de se coucher. Il avait été décidé que le Chijou dormirait dans la chambre à Yogi, mais finalement, bien trop harponné à Gareki, Nai échangea sa place, ce qui, au grand désarroi de la victime, laissa cette dernière seule avec Feno. -_Je vais lire un peux avant de dormir, couches toi dans le lit de Nai. _ Epuisé par la journée mouvementée qu'il venait de vivre, le jeune garçon écouta ce que lui dit son aîné, mais ne s'attendait pas à devoir passer la nuit dans le même lit où il fut amené plus tôt. Affrontant cependant sa peur, il ne rechigna pas devant la chose et s'installa sous la couette, près à s'endormir. Chose qu'il fit. Et ce fut Gareki qui le constata en premier, réveillé dans la nuit par un obstacle l'empêchant de se retourner. Mais comment cela se pouvait ? Il ouvrit les yeux, la faible lumière traversant les rideaux parvinrent à lui découper les formes du petit Chijou. -_Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?_ Agacé de ne pas pouvoir dormir tranquillement, il entama un procédé dans le but de le réveiller. Mais peine perdu, Feno se tenait fermement à lui. Du moins un moment, car il fini par ouvrir les yeux. Encore fatigué, il se faufila sous la couette et se coucha sur son aîné, son visage au creux du cou de ce dernier, les mains attrapant ses épaules. Gareki commença à se sentir mal. Bien trop mal pour que ce ne soit pas en rapport avec les origines du gamin. Sa tête tournait et ses yeux le piquaient. Il se rendit soudainement compte du parfum qu'il respirait. Depuis combien de temps déjà ? Bien trop longtemps ! Paniqué, sachant les effets, mais sans avoir toute sa raison, Gareki tenta une fuite, sans succès, prisonnier des griffes de l'animal. Et la situation ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il se senti bouillant à un endroit bien particulier. Bien particulier et où le genou de Feno faisait pression, presque volontairement, au regard de sa victime. -_Feno ! Arrête ! Je ne veux pas respirer ça ! _ Mais peine perdu. Sans s'en rendre compte, Gareki s'était déjà abandonné à l'ivresse du parfum, envouté. Feno se réveilla sous l'agitation du brun qui tentait de se sentir moins à l'étroit, écrasé sous le poids de son cher protégé. _-Feno ! Continua t il désespérément. Fais quelque chose… ! _ Gareki se figea. L'appelait il pour le repousser ou au contraire…. ? L'intonation de sa voix le choqua. Il la trouva un peu trop sensuelle à son gout. Craignant de s'entendre à nouveau, il préféra se taire et se contenter de se calmer, en respirant profondément, mais au finalement, cela ne servait qu'à lui inoculer d'avantage le mal s'infiltrant à travers ses bronches. Soudainement, le Chijou se redressa, se maintenant sur ses genoux placés de chaque côté du brun. -_Tu as chaud ? _Le questionna t il d'un air innocent. -_O-Oui…_ Gareki ne contrôler plus rien désormais, son esprit embrumait ne parvenait à rien. Alors quand il senti quelque chose frôler son entre-jambe un petit gémissement lui échappa. Choqué d'être si sensible, il amena son bras à sa bouche pour limiter l'écho. Pendant ce temps Feno commençait déjà à le titiller à « cet » endroit. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard il se mit à quatre patte, recula et entreprit de le lécher voluptueusement. Gareki pouvait dire, sans aucun doute, que Feno avait déjà pratiqué ce genre de chose, au vus des sensations qu'il lui procurait. Finalement, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se répandre dans la bouche du gamin qui avala sans broncher. L'aîné haletait encore quand le sommeil s'empara de lui, épuisé par ce parfum si puissant. 


End file.
